


Nail Designs

by FusionFollower



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, Nail Painting, No actual relationships - Freeform, One-Shot, just implications, takes place after the anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 04:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20960627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Haruhi paints the boys' nails except for Tamaki's and he doesn't understand why.Until he does.





	Nail Designs

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.

Every stroke of the brush reminded Tamaki of gentle ocean waves. A relaxing, rough sound that made you feel at peace. 

Haruhi was holding Mitsukuni's hand with such care it made him jealous, even though he knew there was no reason to be. Mitsukuni never showed any interest in Haruhi romantically, and instead seemed more intent on being close friends with her. Takashi seemed to follow his cousin's train of thought, as he never made a move on her either.

Hikaru was a different story, it was obvious to anyone that Hikaru had affections for Haruhi, Karou not so much.

Whether it was because he genuinely wasn't interested, or if it was because his brother liked her, he'll never know, but either way it was less competition.

He already knew Kyouya would never betray him and go out with Haruhi, he didn't even need to worry about it. Besides, Kyouya cared too much about money and not enough about personal happiness. It just wouldn't work between them.

So that just left him and Hikaru as the only ones really going after Haruhi's heart. And if Tamaki was being honest...he's not really sure where he stands with Haruhi.

Yes they're friends, and yes she cares about him deeply, but that doesn't mean she feels anything romantic towards him. He's not sure where Hikaru stands with her either.

All he knows right now is Haruhi's holding Mitsukuni's hand with care as she paints his nails with pink nail polish.

"Alright Honey-senpai, they're done. Just make sure you don't touch anything until they dry." Haruhi told him calmly as she gently sat his hand down on the table.

Mitsukuni beamed at his now light pink nails and he looked up at Takashi who stood right beside where they were sitting, holding Usa-chan in his arms. "Look Takashi, aren't my nails super cute now!? They're pink like Usa-chan!"

"Hm." Takashi nodded.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed as his chest bubbled with jealousy. It wasn't about whether or not Mitsukuni had romantic feelings for Haruhi, in fact it had nothing to do with romance at all.

But...why won't she paint _his_ nails?

Takashi's nails were a light blue, Kaoru's nails were yellow with a sunflower design, Kyouya's were red like blood and Hikaru's nails were orange.

She had offered to do everyone's nails except for his, and he wasn't sure what to make of that.

Was she mad at him? Did he upset her without realizing it? She didn't seem mad, and she wasn't ignoring him...

"Haru-chan, you need to paint your own nails!" Mitsukuni spoke up excitedly.

Haruhi shook her head. "I have a hard time painting my own because of the angle, but I don't really mind. I just like painting nails because it reminds me of my mother's nails." A sad, yet fond look passed Haruhi's face, a gentle smile forming on her lips.

"Why don't you have one of us do it?" Kaoru suggested.

"You guys?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow, an immediate look of doubt on her face.

Hikaru gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Rude, we're perfectly capable you know."

"I know! Why don't we each paint one of Haru-chan's nails?" Mitsukuni grinned brightly, already grabbing the pink nail polish.

"Wha- wait a minute-: Haruhi started.

The twins grinned at each other and then at Haruhi. "Sounds like a plan!" They spoke in unison, each reaching for a different nail color.

"Hm." Takashi sat Usa-chan down on one of the chairs and then picked up the blue nail polish.

"I didn't agree to this-" Haruhi started, but then the twins each grabbed one of her hands, making her grumble as they held them in place to paint them.

Mitsukuni turned to look at Kyouya who was at another table with his computer. "Kyou-chan, wanna paint Haru-chan's nails?"

"Not particularly. I'm way too busy for that, I already let her paint mine." He spoke calmly, eyes never leaving his laptop.

"You're loss." Hikaru spoke with a smirk before getting to work on painting one of Haruhi's nails.

As the boys worked on her nails, Tamaki slumped down into a chair at Kyouya's table and looked down sadly. "Mommy, why doesn't Haruhi want me to help paint her nails?"

"Why don't you ask her if you want to know?" Kyouya questioned as he worked, typing away.

"I can't just ask her to her face, there must be an important reason behind it right? Something I'm not realizing..." Tamaki frowned.

Kyouya glanced at him with a look of disinterest. "She doesn't appear to be upset with you, and I don't recall her mentioning anything important or meaningful regarding painting nails other than her mother having nice nails all the time. The chances of her getting seriously offended or upset by you asking a simple question are low." 

Tamaki thought about his words and glanced over at Haruhi, who was pouting in annoyance as the others painted her nails.

"Maybe you're right..." He took a deep breath and stood up.

Haruhi examined her freshly painted nails with interest, her pinkie finger was painted with the same pink nail polish Mitsukuni had, her ring finger had the pretty yellow that matched Karou's nails (along with a slightly sloppy but still cute sunflower design created out of a red color), her middle finger nail was coated with a familiar orange that she knew was the same one she used on Hikaru and her pointer finger was a light blue shade just like Takashi's. The thumb nail remained unpainted on both hands.

"What do you think Haru-chan? Isn't it perfect?" Mitsukuni asked happily.

"It's matches you guys." She commented thoughtfully.

Kaoru grinned. "Well yeah, that way it's like you have a piece of each of us. I even made the sunflower design out of red, you know, like Kyouya's nails."

Haruhi hummed and continued to stare at the nails.

"...Um...Haruhi?" Haruhi turned her head to look at Tamaki, who had walked over.

He shifted nervously and looked down at her. "I was just wondering...if you would paint my nails too?" He asked shyly.

Haruhi's eyes widened in pure shock, and the boys watched them curiously.

"Well sure senpai, I don't mind painting your nails. I would've asked but I just assumed you wouldn't be interested. You're usually so focused on doing what's typical for your gender, I didn't think you'd want painted nails." She commented.

Tamaki gasped lightly and his eyes widened. 

"Have a seat, I'll paint them right now. And I'm sorry for making that judgement about you." She smiled sweetly at him, it made his heart flutter.

Tamaki sat quickly and placed his hands out for Haruhi, internally squealing when she picked one of them up and held it with the same care she used with the others.

"I'm thinking a bright green color, sound good senpai?" She asked curiously.

"O-Oh, sure." Tamaki blushed lightly as the brush stroked his nail, covering it with a green paint. 

When Haruhi finished painting both hands, he looked down at them with a smile. They looked nice on him.

That's when he remembered the other thing he wanted to do. "C-Can I add my color too?" He asked with slight nervousness in his tone, eyes drifting over to her thumb nails.

Haruhi blinked, glancing down at her thumbs, then back at him. She smiled. "Sure why not?" She handed him the bottle and held out her hand to him.

Tamaki gently took her hand, he felt a tingling in his fingers when they touched hers. He carefully painted her thumb nails to be the same shade of green as his.

When the job was done, Haruhi stared at her nails once more.

"So do you actually like it?" Hikaru questioned.

"Or are you gonna just wipe it off when you get home?" Kaoru asked with a pout.

Haruhi let out a small giggle. "I think they look great, sure it might be a little silly having every nail be different, but I like it, cause it reminds me of each of you." She smiled fondly at her newly painted nails.

The boys smiled with her, each looking at their own painted nails.

Tamaki looks forward to the next time he can have Haruhi paint his nails.


End file.
